The Fall of Batman Part 2: A Binary Choice
by Batcomiczone
Summary: Part two in the noire style love story of The Dark Knight and Catwoman. The plot thickens and a dire choice is made. Bruce will forever regret the decision he makes at the end. But it's all for her.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue:_**

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Barbra shrieked. I was stuck in the cave explaining the situation to Barbra. My mind was at GCPD where Selina was being booked.

"I was following a lead. She was helping me." I tried to reason with her.

"She is a fugitive murder suspect, for chrissakes!"

"I was trying to save those people from the cleaners. The two cases are connected, mine and Tim's. Senator Ryan was killed by the cleaners."

"They are connected. Tim can have both of them. He doesn't back you up on this."

"I was doing my job." I growled.

"I'm sorry to do this Bruce. But it's for your own good. I'm grounding you and locking down all activity from you until you get your head right."

"You can't do this! You work for me!"

"Alfred gave me the codes to lock you down before his death. He knew something like this would happen forcing me to keep you from doing something crazy." She turned away from me and typed something into the computer and everything went on lock. My gear and spare suits were all locked away. Only she had the override code. All i had was the suit and the gear i had on me. No access to anything else. Not even the car.

"I would ask you to hand over all the stuff you have with you, but i know you'll just..." She turned around to see me walk away. I knocked over her plant on my way out. "Nice, real nice." She said under her breath.

Fraternizing with the enemy. I had stepped over the edge. The cartoon moment when gravity wait for the coyote to realize his mistake before the plunge. I was mad. At myself, at Barbra, at Selina. Was she worth this? I headed straight for GCPD. Barbra might have put my extra gear on lockdown, but there was no putting me on lockdown. I didn't need the car to get around the city anyway.

I arrived at the police station. I asked to use a detectives computer when i got there. He gave me a confused look but didn't dare to question me. It was all connected, the murder of senator Ryan, the cleaners, the court of owls, Black Mask. I just had to make Tim see it so he'll lay off of Selina.

A cop approached me and asked me if i was here for Robin. He told me Robin was getting a statement from an eyewitness. I walked in on Robin and the witness. He had the witness pick out Selina from a line-up with 3 other women. The witness seemed confused.

"Aren't i supposed to identity any of the guys in the jumpsuits." He asked.

"That's not your concern. Just concentrate on this." Robin insisted. Now i really had a bad feeling about this. Worried that Robin was in on something i wasn't aware of. "Do you recognize any of them?"

"Yeah i'm positive number 3 was there." He said pointing out Selina.

Tim wasted no time to inform the officers. "We're done here. Take them away. Someone will get you once the paperwork is done, until then wait here." Tim saw me standing in the doorway. "I tried to help you Batman. But you didn't listen. Now it's too late." He walked past me. I decided to talk to Tim's witness myself.

"Anything you'd like to add?"

"I was trying to tell Robin about the guys in grey overalls. They sure as hell weren't cleaning the place. But he wasn't too keen on listening to me. But the girl who i just pointed out and the men in jumpsuits got into a serious firefight."

I went over to talk to Tim, he was on the phone with someone. "They're taking the fall, both of them. Batman was with her when she was arrested."

I quickly approached him barking like a mad dog. "Who the hell are you talking to!"

"Barbra's been too soft on you. I was informing the proper authorities on what they should know! This is my case Bruce. Stay aware from it." Tim wasn't backing down from me. I wasn't sure whether to respect him or hit him. He walked over to Commissioner Gordon's office.

Everything had started out as black and white. Somewhere down the road the line went blurry. The colors started to run, got smudged and gray. Tim had been above my suspicion. It felt like a goodbye.

The cells were downstairs, that's where i headed. On my way down i looked at the front door. I thought about walking away. Vanishing into the night. I couldn't do it. I had to stay the course. But in the back of my mind i knew it was a course set to nowhere good.

I got down to the lockup. "I'm here to get a statement from Selina Kyle."

"Catwoman? You lucky dog. I wouldn't mind getting a statement from her. Well maybe not now, that she's killer. You might wanna watch your back with that one Bats. Very basic instinct"

I walked over to Selina. Her face lit up when she saw me. She quickly rushed over towards the bars. "Bruce you've gotta get me out of here."

"You know i can't do that."

"If i stay here, i'll die."

"Isn't that a bit mellow dramatic?"

"Behind bars i'm a sitting duck. Come on Bruce. Anyone of these cops could be in bed with the court of owls. You should know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know Sal Maroni. You want answers, call him. He'll verify everything i've told you." I didn't want anything to do with Maroni. But i should have called him the moment the court of owls was mentioned.

With Barbra disabling my coms i had to use one of the phones at the station. The call went straight to his messages. "You've reached Senator Sal Maroni. Please leave a message."

"Maroni, it's Batman. We need to talk. If you ask me, you still owe me one."

Just then an explosion went off upstairs. "The fuck was that?" "A bomb upstairs?" "Everyone upstairs now!" They all rushed upstairs. But i knew something was off.

Selina's words on her being a sitting duck kept playing in my head. The bomb had misdirection written all over it. I checked the security cam footage. The cleaners got inside the lock up and killed two officers. They were looking for her. "Find the bitch! Kill her!" They walked right past her cell. She was hiding under the bed. She crawled over to the cell door and reached out for the keys in the dead cops pocket. She freed herself and took off. Selina had been right. I had to go after her.

I took out all of the cleaners in the lockup. I even put them behind bars in a vacant cell once they were all dealt with. I walked outside into the rain. Selina had vanished into the night. Without her i had nothing to go on. I knew where to find her. A car pulled up next to me and honked. The window rolled down to reveal another problem.

Have no fear Falcony is here. The world was getting too small for comfort. Too many coincidences. He had a finger pointed at me. "Bang! You're dead Batman." I hoped in the passenger seat. I looked in the back to see a replica of the Gotham City Rogue's Macot costume.

"Gearing up for Halloween?"

"Call it my Trojan House for the war that Black Mask started. Speaking of which, any news."

"Just drop me off at Miagoni Island." As we drove i decided to see if he had any useful info for me. "Does the inner circle ring any bells?"

"Nothing mystical about them. Even if they themselves would like to think so. Just one step up the ladder from organised crime. I see where you're going with this. Black Mask has made a deal with them."

"What about Catwoman?"

"Selina Kyle? She's earned a reputation as quite the killer nowadays. I hear she is a stone fox. I would fuck her." Right then i hated this guy even more somehow. "Can i ask you something Batman?"

"Ask."

"Hypothetically, if the only choice you've got is the wrong thing, then it's not really the wrong thing. It's more like fate. You have to do what you have to do."

"It's never that easy."

"Of course. We agree to disagree."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Things That I Want:**_

Falcony drove off after he dropped me right where i knew to find Selina. She showed up and guided me inside the funhouse. "Why was i there again?" I asked. She kept walking. "Wait!" Still walking. I grabbed her arm. "Wait just a minute. Talk to me."

"What are you so afraid of? What do you want from me?" She asked. But then she pulled me into her kiss. I didn't fight her at all. I kissed her right back.

 _The Things that i want by Bruce Wayne._ There's a lot of things that i want. There's a lot of things wrong with me that not even all the money in the world can fix. I want my parents back. A chance to be a better man than i am. A man exercising his demons by beating criminals to a bloody pulp. I act like a spoiled rich brat to the public to hide my secret. I allow people to think less of me as a person. And i hate myself for that. Deep down i want a wife and baby. The american dream come true. But i know that's never going to happen. What i really want is a chance to change the past or to sleep and forget it. The trouble of wanting something is the fear of losing it or never getting it. The thought makes you weak. But Selina makes me strong. And right now more than anything, i want her. Hell i need her.

Her legs are wrapped around my waist as i hold her in my arms. I pin her up against the wall as our lips refuse to separate. I kiss her tenderly on those perfect lips. Then i find my way to the base of her neck and gently bite down. She softly moans my name. It sounds like music to my ears. I reach down and begin gently stroking the outside of her entrance. She lets out a heavy breath. This girl is crazy for me. And i am for her as well.

Before i know it, i find myself in her bed between her legs. Her walls are so tight on my erection. Even with how wet it is, i find it hard to move deeper inside of her. I slowly thrust in and out. She has one hand on the back of my neck while the other is placed on my chest. She likes to feel my heart beat when we do this. I don't know why. My heart has been broken for years.

To me she's like a drug. I know she's not good for me. Selina's a criminal and i'm supposed to stop her. But she makes me feel good. When i'm with her i feel more than just rage and depression. With her i feel warmth and comfort. I feel someone who understands me. And i understand her. She intoxicates me. Sometimes drives me. Mainly to do things that are problematic but feel right at the time.

I finally force myself all the way into her. She lets out a cry of pleasure and demands me to fuck her as hard as i can. I gladly oblige her request. Her legs are still wrapped around my waist, her hands are still where they were before. My cold and shattered heart is racing. It beats rapidly against her hand. I have my arms wrapped under her shoulders. She kisses me as i thrust into her.

It's hard, it's fast. And it feels amazing. Her tongue engulfs mine. She only stops kissing me to let out a moan. "Don't stop Bruce!" She cries.

All i can manage to groan is her name. She loves the way i say her name. She waist no time to press our lips back together. It almost like they're magnets. Maybe that's why we can't seem to separate. We're opposites, and opposites attract.

"I'm gonna cum. Bruce." That's my cue to give her everything i've got. Her nails dig into my back. I actually kind of like it. "That's it Bruce. Cum with me." I thrust into her until i feel her walls close in on me. I feel ecstasy overwhelm my body as we share an orgasm. She rolls over on top of me and continues to kiss me. I kiss back. And we do it all over again.

After it was done i was getting back into my Batman gear as she was slipping into her leather catsuit. "Just as perfect as i remembered." She kissed my cheek as she finished zipping up her suit.

"Even better." I claimed. She sat behind me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Why don't we do this more often?"

"I didn't even know you were alive."

"Oh yeah, that's right. The bullet in my head. It's just become a part of me now i forget about it." I can't tell if she's joking. We hear gunshots echo in the building. We both are on high alert. Alarms going off in our heads. Abandon ship. Cats and Bats first. "You lead them here." He grabs me by the suit and pulls me as she walks towards the gunshots. "Listen carefully, this is how we're gonna take them-"

"Cleaners" was a misnomer. They were making a mess of the place. Shooting all the animatronics. Selina and I had split up to take these guys. I had no problem taking out these guys. I was handing out concussions and broken limbs left and right. By the time i went to regroup with Selina, i saw her handy work. Apparently She wasn't on board with the no killing rule. She was using these guys as target practice. The Funhouse was Selina's playground.

A number of guys ambushed me. They had me surrounded in the cardboard street. But using a Dragonov sniper rifle Selina took them out before they had a chance to say "oops." she disappeared back into the shadows. An intervention from above, over too soon as more cleaners came to finish their failed friends job, but these guys didn't have the element of surprise in their favor. They too were added to large list of victims who have received punishment from me.

These guys finally got the message that we weren't in the mood to be fucked with. The took off running for their vans. I was sick and tired of the cleaner guys speeding away. I had one chance, no time to think it through. One of the vans left it's back doors open. I hoped inside as it sped away from the funhouse.

I had no choice. I couldn't have waited for Selina. It was Falcony's excuse, "fate". I didn't trust myself. I closed the doors to the van. It almost felt like locking myself in my own coffin.

"Bruce." I heard my name being called. It was the radio she had given me. Something Barbra couldn't put on lock. I forgot about it. "Bruce?"

"I'm here. I took a ride with the cleaners. I'll let you know when we get where we're going."

"Bruce about what happened..."

"Can't talk now." I quickly stopped her and turned off the radio. I couldn't crack her. I had to crack the case.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: In The Middle Of Something.**_

"Selina, I'm at the Castling insurance companies construction site."

"I'm on my way."

We pulled into the underground parking garage. I heard the guys talking while i sat quietly. "Take that shit and the rest of the evidence upstairs. And careful with the red boxes you'll blow us all up you fucking retard. Yeah yeah, whatever. I'll get the shit from the back and meet you up there." He opened the door to see something he wasn't expecting. "Hey what the f" I pulled him into the van and silenced him.

I thought of Falcony's Trojan Horse. I had gotten into the cleaners hideout in the back of their van. They had given me directions to the evidence on the top floor. I got to the first floor to see the dangerous red boxes the cleaners had talked about. They were filled with high powered explosives. This whole place was rigged to blow.

"Bruce i'm at the site. Where are you?"

"Condemned building at the edge of the site. Headed upstairs."

"I'm at the wrong end. I'll try and head to the roof to get a view of the place. Stay in touch."

"I'm kinda in the middle of something."

As i cleared my way through the building, i saw a TV reporting the incidents from earlier.

"An attack on the GCPD! A bomb went off in the precinct thankfully leading to no causalities. But Selina Kyle, a prime suspect in the murder of Senator Joe Ryan escaped. Two officers were killed in subsequent shooting. Unconfirmed reports have lead us to believe that Batman may have assisted in her escape. We'll have more for you as we follow up with this story."

Typical Gotham. You dedicate your life to helping the city, but one step out of bounds and they throw you under the bus. One of the many reasons i question my own heroic actions. Now seemed like as good a time as any to call it quits and run away to Europe with Selina. Spend the rest of our lives sipping on tea in a cafe and making love in our private place out in the country side of Italy. But for whatever reason, i stayed the course.

I found a room full of explosives and weapons. Falcony said Black Mask was eliminating the competition. Was that the reason the cleaners had hit his gun workshop? The room was full of enough illegal firearms to outfit an army.

"Selina, these guys are packing, close to overkill. Hardcore professionals."

"Doesn't seem that way from where i'm standing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She didn't answer. And i didn't have time to think about it. Some serious guys came bursting in and shooting at me. These guy's weren't cleaners. At least i didn't think they were. They didn't look like it. They were wearing black and were armed to the teeth and had on some expensive flack jackets. "Who are these guys?" After i took them out, the next room revealed to me cleaner outfits laying on the floor. The cleaners had shed their skins. This was their turf, no need for disguises anymore.

But the next room revealed a room full of bodies. Like always the dead had all the answer's a was missing. It wasn't that they weren't eager to talk. Quite the contrary, the dead had plenty to say. And once they started, they would never shut up. Their words would keep you awake at night. The bodies all the evidence of all the murders the cleaners had done. All the answers. It would take days to dig through it.

"Selina i know this sounds crazy but i need you to call the cops. I need them here."

"You're right, you are crazy. I'm a fugitive, Bruce. I just escaped custody."

"I wouldn't ask if-"

"Go to hell, Bruce."

"Selina." Like a pissed off girlfriend she hung up on me. "Damn."


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Blowing Up**_

I was on my way out when i heard voices approach me.

"This cleaners stuff got me think. We didn't use too... Oh shit." They spotted me. "There he is! Shoot him. We got him cornered!"

"No! Stop! The rooms full of explosives, stop shooting!" Their friend screamed with the voice of reason.

"Oh fuck run!" They scattered. I was about to follow their lead but an explosion knocked me off my feet and sent me flying against a wall. The lights went out just like that.

"Bruce? Bruce! BRUCE?!" I woke up to her screaming in my ear. "Selina?" I asked. My ears ringing from the blast. "Bruce! I hear you! What's going on?"

I looked around and saw the place was on fire, explosions still going off all over the place. "The buildings blowing up. That's what's going on!" I growled as i struggled to my feet. Only blind luck, it meant the blast wasn't fatal. If i had been out any longer the smoke would have gotten me.

The place was on fire, it was shaking from more explosions going off, and it was falling apart. Perfect, if i wasn't immolated, i was going to get crushed to death. Just look at me, struggling to find a way out of this mess. I had the perfect room full of evidence to take out whoever these cleaners were, but the building full of evidence was melting on top of my head. The place looked like a fiery hell hole. Shit if i survived this, it would be a victory for gross incompetence.

As the place kept collapsing, i was forced to get from one side to the other. The only way across was a very skinny piece of plywood. For my next trick it would be a high wire act using a fiery pit for a safety net. It was my only way across. It was nice, no one was shooting at me for a change. But i'd take shot in the head over a slow roast on a spit any day of the goddamn week. I made it across, barely.

The place was getting worse and worse by the second. I had to get out of there quick.

"Bruce? Bruce, come in!" I was too busy to answer her. "Bruce can you here me? Bruce? Bruce answer me!" A wall of fire chased me as i made a break for it. I jumped out the window and grabbed the bar of a scaffolding. I held on for dear life, like a cat in a tree. With the shock wave of another explosion, i lost my grip and i fell. Just before i hit the ground i thought of her.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Routing Her Synapses**_

I don't know what Selina wanted. If it was the same thing i was after. To stop those who were trying to kill her. The bullet, real or imagined, lodged in her head routing her synapses. Driving her on. She had arrived to the site while i was inside the condemned building. I don't know what went on with her.

"Bruce i'm at the site, where are you?"

"A condemned building at the edge of the site, headed upstairs."

"I'm at the wrong end, i'll head to the roof to get a view of the place. Stay in touch."

"Later, I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"Be that way." she said to herself.

She was still armed with that Dragunov. She was lethal as hell with that thing. She heard the voices of the cleaners near her.

"So we're here busting our backs hauling all the hardware in here, because the choir building's not going to exist much longer. But what are we supposed to do with the bodies? They're not going to magically turn to dust when the building blows up. It's gonna be a fuckin mess man. The boss will figure it out. Trust his twisted, evil mind on this." Selina dropped them right then.

"Trust that one assholes."

She made her way through the building opposite of the one i was in. Lucky for her, it wasn't a ticking time bomb. She found out about the cleaners changing clothes to look more like commandos sooner than i did. She probably would have been more keen on telling me, if i hadn't made her mad at me. Also she was busy dodging bullets and taking out a large number of them.

She was entering another room. A couple of cleaner guys were laughing their asses off to their jack off friend doing celebrity impressions.

"That's spot on."

"Man you sound just like Bill Cosby."

"I doing a Christopher Walken impression though."

"Oh, nevermind you fucking suck." They laughed again.

I contacted her again. "Selina, these guys are packing, close to overkill. Hardcore professionals."

She looked over at the idiot cleaners having a good laugh. "Doesn't seem that way from where i'm standing."


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Out of the window**_

Selina was still making her way through the building. Cleaning it out of all of the cleaners.

"Selina i know this sounds crazy. But i need you to go and call the cops. I need them here"

"You're right, you are crazy. I'm a fugitive Bruce. I just escaped custidy.

"I wouldnt ask if-"

"Go to hell Bruce." She shook her head. "Bastard."

She killed a couple more cleaners before she heard an explosion. She wasn't near any windows so she had no idea what was happening.

"Bruce? Bruce are you there?" It took her a while to reach me before i came too. "Bruce what's going on?"

"The building's blowing up! That's what's going on!"

"Bruce?" I didn't answer. "Damn you." She made her way to a balcony and saw me make my jump onto the scaffolding. My grip gave way, forcing her to witness my 4 story fall, with nothing to cushion my landing. Throw the rules out the window, odds are you'll go that way too. "Bruce? Talk to me baby."

I was unable to move trapped under a heavy metal bar. Slipping in and out of consciousness. This hadn't been my first fall of the night. Still just a prelude to the real deal. Still a long way to the bottom.

"There over there! Finish him off!" The cleaners spotted me at my most vulnerable moment.

"Bruce you've got company. Wake your ass up!"

My survival instants kicked in and i was fully awake. "Selina. You have to take them out. Buy me time." I didn't feel good about giving them the death sentence, but i wasn't going to let my no killing rule be the death of me.

"I got you covered." She said as she took one of their heads off. I couldn't live without her. She sniped about 4 more of these guys before i freed myself. But now we had the whole place onto us.

"Okay back in business. Any ideas?" I asked.

"Try to get inside. Head my way." I was about to use the grapple gun, but i saw it was broken from the fall.

"Selina, i need you to cover me as head to the door."

"You're toy got broken? Poor baby."

"Selina. Helping you has caused my I.T. department to turn on me and lock me out of my spare gear so i'd appreciate some cover right now."

"Okay Bruce, but you better run. You got a whole mess of dickheads coming right towards you." She racked up quite the body count as i made my way across the lot to the entrance of her building. I was about to break the no kill rule myself when i found out the door was locked. Just then i took a bullet to the back.

"BRUCE!" She cried before firing a round right between the shooters eyes. "Are you okay?"

I leaned up against a dumpster for cover. I was taking fire from all sides. "Yeah... Shit, you call that cover?"

"Shit, you call that running?"

"I need to try the door on the other side, but i can't get past those guys." My armor almost stopped the bullet. It didn't penetrate too deep into my body. No major damage it was just a flesh wound but it still felt like a broken bottle of tabasco sauce in my body.

"Bruce i don't have a clear shot at these guys. I'm gonna need to find another vantage point."

"It's not like i'm in a hurry." I growled as i dug the bullet out of me.

"Do you want us to crack jokes about it, or do you want me to go?"

"Go." I was annoyed by the situation.

"Thought so." She headed to find a better place to snipe. As i was left to my own thoughts. A good time to reflect on things. I was in trouble. I could only hope Selina would find an opening with a view down to the lot to take these guys out in time. I sat there for less than a minute before she found a good spot to snipe for me. Without her i'd be a dead man. Suddenly for the first time in i don't know how long i realized, i didn't wish to be dead.

I was able to move about 10 yards. Before more bullets came raining down on me. "This is going to sound like a rerun but i'm pinned down again." At least i picked up the first down. We were getting closer to the endzone.

"I see a scaffolding overlooking your position. I'm re-positioning there. Give me a second."

More time to myself so i could reflect some more. The healthy human mind doesn't wake up thinking that this is it's last day on earth. My mind is far from healthy. But i saw this as more of a blessing not a burden. To know you're close to the end is a kind of freedom. Good time to take inventory. In times like this, it's always good to know what you have on your side. Earlier this day i would have said Tim and Barbra are my only allies. But now with Barbra locking me down and Tim acting behind my back, all i have is Selina. I would keep going but these commando guys were really starting to rein down on me.

"Selina, it's not me, but the guys are getting anxious. They're really looking forward to seeing you."

"I'm worth the wait. I'll be on that scaffolding in a sec." And sure enough she was. Once again, death from above being my savior. "I would've hopep you asshole's would see the other dead guys as a warning. No one fucks with my Bruce." She said to herself.

"Selina, i see a door here that leads to another yard."

"Okay, i'll work my way around and meet you there."


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: The Genius of the Hole**_

I heard sirens in the distance. Selina must have heard them too. She must not have been happy about it.

"Damn you Bruce, i told you no cops."

The next yard was the same as the last. I was stuck down here with these assholes as Selina cleared the way for me.

"How's the view Selina?" She didn't seem in the mood to engage in our typical banter. Some of these guys were getting close to me. Real close. So close in fact that i was able to take them out with my hands and feet type of close. "Selina the bad news is the first door here is also locked. What's worse is that these guys are really happy to see me."

She finished what was left of them. "You're clear."

"Okay, going for the second door." And guess what the result was. "Goddammit. Running out of doors here."

"I see a third door across the yard. I'll keep you covered." If she hadn't followed me to this shithole, i wouldn't have made it out alive. It's that simple.

The sirens got closer as i headed to door number 3. Some courageous assholes tried to stop me but they were sent 6 feet under by Selina.

"And it's fucking locked." This was very frustrating. "Hold on. There's another gate out of the yard under your position."

"I'll meet you on the other side."

"Listen Selina, the funhouse. You wanted to take about what happened."

"Yeah..."

"Well...?"

"Well what, Bruce?"

I was out of here view. "Selina... can't... coms ar... More cleaners... I can't..." Selina could here the gunshots.

"Bruce?" Bruce come in, can you here me?" She was getting tired of worrying about my safety. "That bastard better not die on me."

Selina made her way towards me as fast as possible. It was hard dealing with all of the bad guys between me and her. At one point the police sirens faded away. She must have been relieved. Some other emergency some place else.

"Bruce. I can hear the gunfire. I'm almost there. Just... I don't know, survive."

"Okay. These cleaners don't want us to leave. I'll talk to them." I was able to stay behind cover and lure them in one at a time to certain areas. Introduce these guys to a fighting style more intimate and close range.

Between me breaking them, and Selina killing them, they decided enough was enough. "Selina, the cleaners have had it, they're packing their bags." I saw her heading towards me. "Hey i see you. Stay right there, i'll be there." Now i was the one re-positioning while she was out of view from me.

Firing a gun is a binary choice. You either pull the trigger or you don't. But a trigger was about to be pulled resulting in serious consequences. The heavy rain really set the mood for this.

Tim showed up and snuck up behind Selina. I showed up just in time to stop him. "Stop! Tim wait!"

Tim pulled out a gun and aimed it at her. Selina put her hands up and looked at me.

"Stay out of this Bruce. You're making this worse. Barbra has locked you down because we can't trust you."

"You and Barbra hold no authority over me. I'm the one that started this!"

"And you hold no authority over me either Bruce. And i need to finish this!"

"Bruce, he's one of them. He's here to kill me."

"It's my duty. She is a fugitive murder suspect. I'm taking her in. If she resist she get's shot."

"Since when did you start using guns? You been hanging out with Jason?"

"I started using guns since you fucked this all up."

As surly as the bullet rips through the flesh organ, and bone; it shatters the image of the man who presses the trigger.

"Easy Tim!" I said placing myself in the way between his gun and Selina.

"Back off Bruce."

This is what i see when i look back. These moments, blinding as snow. They kill you, they change you, you die and live again, remade.

Selina reached for her gun. "No Selina!" Tim began to squeeze the trigger. But i stopped him and i regret the way i did it every goddamn day.

Tim let out a cry of pain and gritted his teeth as my batarang pierced his chest. Selina looked at me in shock at the sacrifice i made for her. "Bruce..." she whispered.

"Hey i see him. Over there!" I heard a cop in the distance shout.

I turned to Selina. "Go! RUN!" I cried. She ran away as fast as she could. "Selina." i said to myself.

I turned around and saw Tim aiming his gun at me. He fired two shots and sent me flying over the edge into the pit below.

"Robin's down. Batman went over the edge." The cops reported.

The Genius of the hole: No matter how long you spend climbing out, you can still fall back down in an instant. And here i was again falling down. All the way down to rock bottom.


End file.
